Princess
by Soulless-Fariz
Summary: Chapter 3 is up! Sebuah tulisan berdasarkan pada Game Final Fantasy IX, dengan sedikit penambahan dan perubahan jalan cerita. Bad Summary! Happy Reading. HIATUS
1. Beginning

**Princess © Soulless-Fariz**

**Final Fantasy IX © Square Soft / Square Enix**

**Genre** **:** Adventure, Romance

**Rated :** T

**Warning : Typo(s), DLL.  
**

* * *

_Kisah ini saya buat berdasarkan Game berjudul Final Fantasy IX pada konsol PS1, karena author sangat-sangat suka dengan kisah Final Fantasy IX ini, dengan sedikit penambahan dan pengubahan cerita dari cerita aslinya, maka saya persembahkan:_

**_Princess._**

* * *

**Garnet POV Start**

Aku terbangun dari tidur yang tak kusengaja siang tadi, mata ini masih berat untuk terbuka. Barusan aku bermimpi lagi, mimpi yang sama akhir-akhir ini kurasakan. Aku melihat dua orang yang wajahnya tertutup jubah, berada di sebuah kapal yang sedang melintasi lautan, cuacanya sangat kacau karena sedang badai.

Sayup-sayup sinar matahari menerangi isi ruangan kamarku yang kurasakan terlalu luas untukku sendiri, berhiaskan berbagai macam perabotan untuk memperindah ruangan yang berdominasikan warna putih bercorak. Kukucek kedua mataku, perlahan, hingga semua yang kulihat kini menjadi jelas. Kupandang sejenak jendela yang nyaris tertutup tertiup angin dimana kuhadap daritadi, aku berdiri dan melangkah mendekati jendela dan membuka kembali jendela itu. Pemandangan indah seperti biasanya, hari ini tidak terlalu panas, kicau dan burung-burung terbang memperindah suasana Alexandria saat ini. Ya, Alexandria adalah nama tempat kerajaan yang sedang aku tinggali, diperintah oleh Queen Brahne, ibuku, kerajaan ini sangat makmur.

Dari kejauhan, aku melihat sebuah kapal yang cukup besar. Oh, aku ingat, hari ini adalah ulang tahunku yang ke-16. Ibuku sengaja mengundang _Lindblum Theater Ship_ datang kemari untuk pesta ulang tahunku. Tiap tahun saat ulang tahunku, selalu ada pesta besar-besaran di Alexandria. Pesta yang tiap tahun kurasakan sangat membosankan itu akan terus berlanjut entah hingga kapan. Kurasa pesta ulang tahunku akan dimulai dalam beberapa jam lagi, dan aku rasa aku harus kembali dalam kegiatan rutin seorang _Princess_ sebelum pesta ulang tahunnya dimulai, apa lagi jika bukan berdandan?

* * *

Tiga jam bukanlah waktu yang singkat, ditambah lagi dengan dua orang yang mendadaniku. Berbagai gaun telah kucoba selama tiga jam itu, yang pada akhirnya sebuah gaun putih polos yang kukenakan. Gaun yang indah untuk malam ini, kurasa. Ini adalah kali pertama aku mengenakan gaun. Rasanya sangat tidak nyaman, indah namun tidak nyaman.

Setelah semuanya siap, seorang pengawal pribadi memasuki ruangan kamariku. Pengawal yang sudah kukenal sejak lama, Beatrix.

"Semuanya sudah siap, Tuan Putri." dia menekuk punggungnya seperti semua orang dikerajaan ini, sebuah penghormatan yang sangat wajar. Dia menaikkan punggungnya, tersenyum seperti biasanya, sangat ramah, "Sekarang Tuan Putri biar saya antar ke singgasana Ratu."

Dengan gaya ala Tuan Putri aku berdiri dari tempatku duduk di depan cermin rias yang sangat besar, sambil tersenyum kecil aku menatap wajahnya yang tak asing, "Baiklah!" kemudian Beatrix mengantarku ke singgasana ibuku, tempat dimana nantinya aku bersama yang lainnya melihat acara teater tersebut -tentunya hanya aku, ibuku, dan dua pengawal pribadi saja yang ada disini.

Tak jauh, aku sudah sampai di singgasana, ibuku sudah berada disana sejak tadi. Aku segera duduk di kursi di belakang kursi ibuku, sambil melihat-lihat sekitar, ternyata banyak tamu yang datang kali ini, lebih banyak daripada tahun lalu. Hening untuk sementara waktu ketika kapal teater itu mendarat, seketika tidak ada sebuah suara terdengar. Tiba-tiba sebuah bagian dari kapal itu terbuka, memperlihatkan sebuah panggung drama, tepat diatasnya adalah tempat dimana para pemain orkestra berada. Diikuti oleh ledakan kembang api yang sangat terang, keadaan pun sekarang kembali meriah. Kulihat ibu juga sangat terkesan dengan pembuka itu.

Namun apa yang mereka rasakan tidak sama apa yang seperti aku rasakan, mereka semua terlihat gembira, namun tidak denganku. Hari-hari yang kulalui disini sangatlah membosankan, aku selalu merasa terkurung disini, tidak pernah bisa keluar dari kastil. Sebuah ide pun muncul di benakku untuk melarikan diri dari sini. Memang bukan ide yang bagus, tapi hanya itulah yang bisa aku lakukan untuk keluar dari sini.

Sesaat setelah drama yang berjudul _'I Want To Be Your Canary' _itu dimulai, aku meminta izin kepada salah pengawal pribadiku untuk pergi sebentar. Dengan sedikit alasan yang rasional aku dengan mudah mendapat izin dari pengawalku. Dengan segera aku berjalan menuju kamarku. Kuharap rencanaku ini bisa berjalan dengan mudah.

**Garnet POV End**

* * *

_Kapal, tiga puluh menit sebelumnya._

Seorang bocah berambut pirang dan berekor terlihat memasuki sebuah ruangan yang gelap. Sangat gelap, tak ada yang bisa dilihat didalam ruangan tersebut. Bocah itu merogoh kantong kanannya, mencari sesuatu, sebuah korek api ia temukan dan ia nyalakan, sekarang ia dapat melihat sedikit isi ruangan tersebut. Ia berjalan beberapa langkah kedepan, ia temukan meja bulat dengan enam buah lilin diatasnya, lalu ia nyalakan dengan korek api yang ia bawa. Akhirnya seisi ruangan itu dapat ia lihat dengan cahaya yang mencukupi.

"Siapa disana?" sebuah suara dari pintu di ruangan sebelah yang lain terdengar, sebuah suara yang familiar, ia tahu pasti siapa yang berada di balik pintu itu.

"Ini aku, Zidane!"

Seketika pintu dari suara itu berasal terbuka, diikuti oleh tiga orang yang keluar dari sana, mereka adalah kru kapal tersebut, Blank, Marcus, dan Cinna. Sebuah salam khas ala Kelompok Tantalus mereka berikan, salam itu lebih terlihat seperti salam para bajak laut.

"Dimana Boss?" Zidane bertanya pada mereka bertiga, namun sebuah gelengan ia terima dari ketiga temannya itu.

"Dia belum datang." Cinna menjelaskan singkat sambil mengangkat palu yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana itu.

Sebuah suara langkah kaki terdengar jelas dari ruangan itu, pintu yang berada di sisi lain terbuka, seorang yang mereka sebut dengan 'Boss' itu telah tiba, ia bernama Baku. Seorang lelaki tambun setengah baya yang selalu bersemangat.

"Hei orang-orang bodoh!" ia berseru dengan semangat seperti biasanya, namun kali ini terlihat lebih bersemangat, "Kalian terlihat sama saja seperti terakhir kita bertemu!" sambil berjalan melewati empat bocah itu, Baku tertawa, "Ayo kita segera rapat." dia menendang pintu itu, pintu dimana ketiga orang tadi berada.

Setelah di dalam ruangan itu, terlihat sebuah meja dengan miniatur kastil, miniatur kapal Prima Vista dan satu boneka yang berbentuk seperti Putri Garnet. Mereka berlima berdiri mengelilingi meja coklat yang tidak terlalu besar itu.

"Ini rencana kita!" Baku mulai bicara, ia mengambil miniatur kapal itu pada tangan kanannya, "Tantalus, sebuah organisasi pencuri yang sangat berani -itu kita, sedang menuju Kerajaan Alexandria," ia kembali menaruh miniatur kapal itu dan berganti mengambil boneka yang berada di meja, "Misi kita adalah: untuk menculik pewaris tahta kerajaan, Putri Garnet!" setelah kata-katanya itu, dia kembali menaruh boneka itu di meja.

"Baiklah, aku ambil alih dari sini, jadi dengarkan baik-baik!" suaranya terdengar tegas kali ini dibalik wajahnya yang konyol, "Kapal kita akan mendarat di Alexandria," ia mengambil jeda pada kalimatnya, "Ketika kita sudah mendarat, kita akan memainkan peran kita..." jelasnya, "...kita akan memainkan drama yang berjudul _'I Want To Be Your Canary'_, sebuah drama yang sangat terkenal di Alexandria!" lalu ia melanjutkan, "Bersiaplah, Marcus! Karena kau yang akan memainkan peran utamanya!" Cinna menunjuk kearah Marcus dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Serahkan semua itu kepadaku!" Marcus terlihat bersemangat dengan perannya itu, "Dan tentu saja, penculik sebenarnya adalah Blank dan Zidane." dia melanjutkan singkat.

"Aku akan mengalihkan perhatian penonton dari belakang panggung dengannya" ia menunjuk kearah Zidane, lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Aku tidak tahan terhadap Oglop, namun aku sudah mengaturnya, jadi jangan khawatir. Dan itu akan menjadi isyarat untukmu, Zidane!"

"Baiklah, jadi itu adalah saat ketika aku menculik Putri Garnet, 'kan?" Zidane mengangguk mengerti sambil manggut-manggut.

"Kau benar! Kamu akan menculik seorang gadis yang paling cantik diseluruh Alexandria, Putri Garnet!" Baku mengepalkan tangannya tanda sebuah misi yang terdengar sangat mudah telah dimulai.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, kapal mereka, _Prima Vista_, mendarat di Alexandria. Sebuah pesta yang sangat meriah akan segera dimulai.

* * *

**Vivi POV Start**

_Satu jam sebelumnya._

Aku berjalan masuk ke dalam Alexandria, aku yakin ini adalah kerajaan yang cukup besar, banyak orang yang lalu lalang disekitar sini. Aku kembali mengambil tiket berwarna kuning yang berada di kantong di jubahku ini, 'Aku yakin ini akan berjalan lancar, aku hanya perlu memperlihatkan tiket ini kepada penjaga tiket dan aku akan melihat pertunjukkannya.'

Aku berjalan kearah penjaga tiket yang berada di depan gerbang menuju kastil, memperlihatkan tiket yang kubawa tadi kepadanya. Ia melihat tiket yang kuperlihatkan kepadanya barusan, namun ia kembalikan kepadaku dan berkata, "Ada yang aneh dengan tiket ini, ini adalah tiket palsu! Aku telah banyak melihatnya hari ini!" ia terlihat sangat menyesal mengatakan kebenaran itu kepadaku, aku hanya bisa pasrah menerima tiket itu kembali dan berjalan kembali, entah kemana aku harus pergi lagi setelah ini.

Aku melewati sebuah gang kecil yang berada di sudut jalan, gang itu tidak terlalu terang karena tertutup oleh perumahan yang berjejer sangat rapat, disana aku melihat seorang anak kecil yang tadi aku temui saat di jalan.

"Hei kau, bocah dengan tiket palsu, 'kan?" ia berteriak lurus kearahku, karena tak ada siapapun, aku yakin dia berbicara padaku, "Aku melihat orang itu mengatakan bahwa tiketmu itu palsu!" aku hanya mengangguk dan tetap berjalan melewatinya, namun langkahku terhenti sejenak, "Aku akan mengajakmu melihat drama itu kalau kau mau menjadi anak buahku! Bagaimana menurutmu?" anak itu terlihat serius dengan gaya yang sangat percaya diri, yah, karena aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan lagi, aku hanya menerima tawaran tanpa pikir panjang.

"B-baiklah." jawabku singkat.

"Keren!" ia kembali menampakkan gayanya yang sangat percaya diri, "Sekarang untuk tugas pertamamu! Pergilah ke sudut gang disana, berjaga-jagalah jika ada seseorang datang!" ia menunjukkan posisi dimana aku harus berjaga dengan jarinya itu. Aku langsung berjalan ke sudut gang untuk berjaga, sementara anak itu mengambil kayu tangga yang tergeletak berada di pinggir gang itu. Ketika ia mengambil, ia kembali melambaikan tangannya, kurasa itu adalah sinyal yang menandakan apakah disini aman atau tidak, jadi kulambaikan tanganku sebagai tanda aman.

"Baiklah, kemari ikuti aku!" ia segera berlari dengan membawa tangga itu, aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

Aku mengikutinya dari belakang, hingga akhirnya kita sampai di sebuah rumah kosong yang ditinggalkan oleh pemiliknya, anak itu menaruh tangga yang ia bawa sedari tadi, menaiki keatap rumah dengan tangga itu, aku hanya mengikutinya dari belakang, setelah sampai diatap rumah, ia berhenti sejenak.

"Oh iya!" nadanya sangat mengejutkanku, "Aku bahkan tidak mengetahui namamu!"

"Vivi." aku menjawab dengan singkat lagi.

"Jadi namamu adalah Vivi, huh?" anak itu menggut-manggut, "Nama yang unik!" ia tertawa kecil dan menyodorkan tangannya untuk bersalaman denganku, "Namaku Puck! Senang berkenalan denganmu!" Jadi nama anak itu adalah Puck, ia memang terlihat bukan dari daerah sini. Pantas saja aku merasa aneh daritadi.

Lalu dia kembali berjalan, menyusuri atap-atap rumah, ia tidak merasa takut sedikitpun diatas atap itu, walau sebenarnya aku sendiri sedikit takut. Aku terus mengikutinya dari belakang, hingga akhirnya kita sampai pada pagar di sebelah kastil, ada sebuah lubang disana. Tanpa ragu Puck memasuki lubang yang mengarah ke kastil tanpa ragu, aku pun mengikutinya. Pada akhirnya aku sendiri tetap akan melihat drama ini, walaupun tanpa tiket, walaupun juga dengan cara yang tidak seharusnya: menerobos masuk secara ilegal.

"Ayo cepat, dramanya akan segera dimulai!" ia berlari kearah dimana para penonton berada, memang sangat tepat pada waktunya, acara itu dimulai ketika kami berdua sampai disana.

Tempat itu terlihat sangat ramai dan meriah, suara sorak-sorak penonton dan tepuk tangan saling mendahului saat itu, dan saat itu juga, matahari sudah tenggelam di arah barat. Malam pesta Putri Garnet pun dimulai.

* * *

_**To Be Continued ~**_

* * *

**A/N: ini masih permulaan saja, kalau ada banyak reader yang memberi review untuk melanjutkan fict ini, saya akan melanjutkannya diselang-selang waktu sibuk saya menjelang UN, jadi review kalian menentukan kelanjutan fict ini, yosh ~**


	2. Kidnapping

**Princess © Soulless-Fariz**

**Final Fantasy IX © Square Soft / Square Enix**

**Genre** **:** Adventure, Romance

**Rated :** T

**Warning : Typo(s), DLL.**

* * *

Malam itu cukup meriah, sebuah pembuka acara pesta dengan iringan musik teater orkestra Lindblum sangat indah, merdu suaranya dapat memberi semangat kepada para penonton yang sedang melihat. Sorak-sorak dan tepuk tangan penonton juga ikut menghiasi dalam acara itu.

Seseorang dari balik panggung terlihat keluar, Baku, dengan sebuah kostum ala seorang raja berjalan ke tengah panggung drama yang sudah dihiasi sedemikian rupa sehingga terlihat seperti sebuah istana. Para penonton pun bertepuk tangan dengan sangat meriah.

"Para penonton yang saya banggakan!" suaranya terdengar jelas dari panggung drama yang cukup luas itu, para penonton menghentikan tepuk tangannya secara serentak. Sebuah keheningan tercipta untuk beberapa saat.

"Drama kali ini adalah sebuah cerita yang terjadi dahulu kala," Baku memberi napas pada kalimat yang akan ia lanjutkan, "Pahlawan kita, Putri Cornelia, dipisahkan dari kekasih tercintanya, Marcus," ia memandang ke seluruh sudut penonton yang tertuju padanya, "Cornelia, ia berniat untuk kabur dari kastil, namun ia tertangkap oleh ayahnya, Raja Leo," Baku berjalan ke sudut panggung drama, lampu sorot ikut mengikutinya, "Ketika cerita dimulai, Marcus telah mendengar kabar ini, menentang sang raja hanya untuk bertemu dengan kekasih tercintanya, Cornelia." Dia menghentikan kalimatnya, berjalan kembali tengah panggung.

Baku menatap kearah Ratu yang duduk di singgasana yang berada diatas, "Dan sekarang, Yang Mulia, Ratu Brahne, dan Putri Garnet..." Baku kembali menatap kearah penonton sebelum melanjutkan, "...bangsawan dan tuan-tuan sekalian, serta penonton yang berada di atap, Tantalus sangat bangga mempersembahkan _'I Want To Be Your Canary'_!" iringan musik orkestra kembali di mulai, penonton kembali bersorak dengan pembuka itu.

* * *

Di belakang panggung, terlihat tiga orang, mereka adalah Zidane, Blank, dan Cinna yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk giliran mereka di panggung drama, mereka semua terlihat sangat bersemangat dibalik rencana mereka untuk menculik Putri Garnet.

"Kehilangan Ayah dan Ibu! Marcus! Kau bahkan kehilangan orang yang sangat kau cintai! Betapa malangnya dirimu!" suara Blank terdengar sangat meyakinkan bahkan untuk drama palsu ini, ia berdiri.

"Untuk apa engkau harus mengakhiri hidupmu dengan cara seperti ini?" Cinna melengkapi kalimat Blank barusan, ia pun juga ikut berdiri sambil mengeluarkan pedang yang ia bawa.

"Demi teman kita disana... Mari kita mengubur pedang kita di dalam jantung Raja Leo!" Zidane memberi semangat kepada mereka, berdiri dan berlari menuju panggung drama yang sangat indah itu.

"Aye!" Cinna dan Blank berteriak semangat sebelum menuju panggung itu.

Gemerlap cahaya menyinari mereka yang baru saja tiba di panggung, bergabung dengan Marcus yang sudah berada disana, berdiri di depan Raja Leo yang sedang murka terhadap mereka. Permainan pedang mereka terdengar sangat meyakinkan, beberapa orang prajurit juga ikut bertarung disana bersama Raja Leo, tak satupun dari mereka yang lengah dengan hunusan pedang masing-masing orang itu.

"Kita tidak boleh menyerah! Kita akan memenangkan pertarungan ini!" Blank berteriak di tengah ayunan pedangnya terhadap seorang prajurit di depannya, namun dengan mudah dihindari olehnya.

"Berdoalah terhadap pedangmu! Para penjahat ini harus kita bunuh!" Marcus pun berteriak dalam ayunan pedangnya, mundur dua langkah untuk menangkis serangan prajurit.

"Ya! Karena aku juga telah kehilangan seorang saudara, karena iblis ini!" Cinna menambahkan.

"Kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku!" Raja Leo berteriak kepada mereka bertiga yang sebelumnya mundur, "Berani-beraninya kau ingin membunuhku, seorang raja!" ia maju beberapa langkah, maju bersiap untuk menghunuskan pedangnya, "Semua yang menghalangiku akan kuhancurkan!" serangan itu ditepis oleh Zidane yang juga mengayunkan pedangnya sebagai pertahanan.

"Perjuangan teman-temanku tidak akan kubiarkan sia-sia karenamu! Karena aku akan mengajarimu dengan sebuah luka yang tidak dapat kau sembuhkan untuk selamanya!" Zidane manju, menepis ayunan pedang Raja Leo yang dilancarkannya, pertarungan itu sangat sengit.

Namun, pertarungan itu berhasil dimenangkan oleh Marcus yang dibantu oleh ketiga temannya. Raja Leo, ia terluka dan melarikan diri, Zidane pun berniat mengejarnya karena ia rasa ia bisa membunuh Raja Leo yang terluka seperti itu, namun setelah beberapa langkah berlari, Blank tiba-tiba menghalangi jalannya.

"Jangan menghalangiku, Blank!" Zidane berteriak dihadapan Blank yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Pikirkan lagi, Zidane! Jika Pangeran Schneider menikah dengan Putri Cornelia, sebuah perdamaian akan terjadi dikedua belah kerajaan!" sebuah ucapan yang sangat masuk akal, namun Zidane tidak menyetujuinya.

"Kebodohan ini! Jika semua itu begitu mudah, mengapa, tak akan ada lagi yang menderita di dunia ini!" Zidane menghunus pedang kearah Blank, namun ia menghindari. Sebuah pertarungan terjadi, drama ini berjalan begitu lancar sesuai rencana mereka. Tidak sampai disana, mereka berdua bertarung hingga di ujung panggung, semua penonton yang berada disana berteriak kagum terhadap Zidane dan Blank karena permainan pedang mereka yang sangat mengagumkan. Namun tak mereka sadari, ternyata mereka bertarung hanya untuk melewati para penonton dan pergi ke kastil. Sesuai rencana mereka.

* * *

Mereka memasuki sebuah ruang di kastil itu, dua orang prajurit Alexandria ada disitu, dengan cepat Zidane dan Blank menghajar mereka berdua, prajurit itu pingsan.

"Dengan ini kita akan dengan mudah menyelinap di dalam kastil ini!" Blank mulai mencopot _armor_ yang prajurit itu kenakan, begitu juga Zidane.

Tak beberapa lama, mereka berdua sudah memakai _armor_ prajurit Alexandria, jadi tak satupun akan mencurigainya.

"Helm ini, berbau busuk!" Zidane melempar helm besi itu ke meja yang berada di depannya, mengeluh terhadap apa yang dipakainya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Helm ini sangat busuk juga..." Blank memukul kecil helm yang ia kenakan, "..._armor_ ini juga terlalu besar," ia memperlihatkan _armor_ yang ia pakai kepada Zidane, "Punggungku juga terasa gatal karena _armor_ ini! Sarung tangan ini juga basah terkena keringat," ia menyodorkan kedua tangannya kepada Zidane, "Dan juga, ada remah-remah sisa kue di saku ini!" sebuah remah kue juga ia ambil dan ditunjukkan kepada Zidane.

"Baiklah, aku dapat gambarannya," Zidane berjalan ke pintu dan melihat-lihat keadaan, lalu menoleh lagi kearah Blank, "Kamu masih membawa 'paket' nya, 'kan?"

Blank berjalan mendekat dan membuka pintu itu, "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengacaukannya kali ini."

"Baiklah, kita hanya perlu mencampurkan pil tidur ini ke dalam minuman Putri Garnet!"

"Dan aku punya hadiah istimewa untuk sang Ratu!" ia tertawa kecil, sepertinya ada yang ia sembunyikan dibalik tawa kecilnya itu.

Mereka berdua berjalan menjelajahi kastil itu untuk menemukan kamar Putri Garnet, sebelum sebuah tangga ia lihat, Blank berhenti di tengah anak tangga yang ia pijak, Zidane tetap berjalan menaiki anak tangga itu.

"Menurut petunjuk, kursi sang Putri seharusnya berada tepat setelah tangga ini!" Blank berpikir sejenak sebelum melanjutkan jalannya. Sorakan penonton dari luar terdengar sangat keras, "Adegan dimana Marcus menyelinap ke kamar Cornelia akan dimulai! Kita harus bergegas sebelum mencapai akhir drama."

Sebuah pintu yang sangat besar dan megah ia lihat, sepertinya itu adalah pintu menuju kamar Putri Garnet. Zidane hendak melanjutkan ke arah lain, namun perhatiannya teralihkan kepada seorang gadis yang membuka buka pintu itu. DItutupi dengan jubah di seluru tubuhnya, gadis itu berlari kearahnya dan berhenti, Zidane tidak dapat melihat wajah sang gadis yang berada dihadapannya itu.

'Ia terlihat sangat lucu dengan jubah itu.' hati Zidane berkata seperti itu selagi ia melihat-lihat sang gadis yang berada didepannya.

"Umm, maukah kau membiarkan aku untuk lewat?" gadis itu bertanya, namun wajahnya masih tidak bisa Zidane lihat dengan jelas.

"Hmm, mari kita lihat," Zidane berbasa-basi dengan memutari gadis itu, melihat setiap detail yang tidak bisa ia lewatkan. Gadis itu hanya bingung dibuatnya.

"Apakah ada yang aneh denganku?" gadis itu mencoba menebak-nebak apa yang sedang Zidane lakukan.

'Gadis ini mempunyai gaya bicara seperti bangsawan.' Zidane berpikir juga sambil terus mengamati gadis yang hanya diam itu. Mereka berdua sama-sama sedang berpikir, "Oh, tidak. Kau dapat lihat..," Zidane berhenti memutari gadis itu dan berhenti di depannya, "Aku hanya berpikir mungkin kau adalah seseorang yang selama ini aku tunggu." Zidane manggut-manggut yakin.

"Maafkan aku? Kau telah menungguku?" gadis itu bingung, sama seperti yang Zidane pikirkan, instingnya tidak salah lagi.

"Yeah! Aku selalu bermimpi bertemu denganmu sejak aku dilahirkan!" Zidane meyakinkan gadis itu agar percaya.

"Apa kamu mengejekku?" raut wajah gadis itu berubah seketika, cemberut.

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Kalau begitu aku harus pergi." gadis itu mencoba melewati Zidane, namun dengan cepat dihentikan, tangan Zidane memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Sebentar! Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Zidane mencoba membujuk gadis itu lagi, ia melepas genggaman tangannya pada pergelangan tangan gadis itu.

Tidak, aku tidak kenal kau." dengan cepat gadis menggeleng kepadanya.

"Mungkin kau benar, aku tidak pernah membiarkan seseorang secantik dirimu pergi," Zidane berpikir lagi, kali ini dia yakin kalau gadis itu adalah Putri Garnet, "Katakanlah, maukah kau kua-" belum sempat Zidane menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Blank datang, perhatiannya teralihkan.

"-Hey, ada apa, Zidane?" Blank bertanya kepada Zidane yang berada disana bersama seorang gadis.

"Aku..." gadis itu melihat sebuah celah agar bisa lari, "...aku harus pergi!" dengan segera dia berlari, mendorong Zidane hingga terjatuh, lalu melewati Blank, ia juga ikut terjatuh.

"Siapa dia tadi?!" Blank mengaduh sambil bertanya kepada Zidane yang sudah berdiri dan mengejar gadis itu.

"Cepat berdiri, Blank! Dia Putri Garnet!" Zidaneberlari kebawah menuruni tangga untuk mengejar gadis yang ternyata Putri Garnet itu, disusul oleh Blank yang segera berdiri dan ikut mengejarnya.

"Apa kau serius?!" Blank bertanya di sela pengejarannya dengan Putri Garnet. Pada satu titik tertentu, Zidane dan Blank harus berpencar untuk mencari Putri Garnet yang kabur itu.

* * *

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, berita bahwa Putri Garnet menghilang itu terdengar oleh sang Ratu, dengan cepat ia memerintahkan Steiner, Kapten Ksatria Pluto, untuk mencari tahu dimana Putri Garnet berada. Di sisi lain, Zidane masih mengejar Garnet yang naik ke sebuah tower tua yang berada di kastil itu, tower tua itu terlihat jarang dikunjungi, karena banyak debu yang bertebaran. Zidane terus mengikuti, karena _armor_ yang ia kenakan terlalu berat, ia memutuskan untuk melepasnya. Naiklah mereka hingga di puncak tower tersebut, dari sana, mereka dapat dengan jelas menyaksikan pertunjukkan drama itu.

Putri Garnet segera naik ke pagar pembatas di atas tower itu, mengambil seutas tali yang berada disana, Zidane sekarang berhenti tepat di depannya, memandang bingung gadis itu. Gadis itu tersenyum manis melihat Zidane disana, kemudian hal yang tidak ia pikirkan terjadi, gadis itu loncat dari sana menggunakan seutas tali yang ia ambil tadi. Zidane yang kaget pun ikut mengambil tali lalu ikut meloncat. Dari kejauhan, Kapten yang ditugaskan oleh Ratu tadi melihat mereka dari puncak tower yang berbeda, kaget, dan kemudian ikut melompat menggunakan tali yang juga tersedia disana.

Garnet mendarat diatap balon ruangan dimana para pemain orkestra di kapal itu. Ya, atap balon. Diikuti oleh Zidane yang juga mendarat, namun terjatuh duluan ke dalam ruangan pemain orkestra tersebut. Lalu Garnet pun juga jatuh, menindihi Zidane yang barusan terjatuh duluan.

Garnet langsung bangun, kembali berlari kabur dari Zidane, memasuki sebuah ruangan.

"Kemana Putri itu pergi?" Zidane berdiri, kebingungan. Ia lalu mencari Putri Garnet. Memasuki ruangan yang sama dengan Putri Garnet, menemukan ia sedang ditahan oleh temannya, Ruby. Ia dengan cepat menemui mereka berdua, Garnet nampak gelisah sekarang.

"Hey, Zidane! Apa kau melihat jika dia tadi menabrakku?" suara manjanya yang terdengar khas diikuti gerakan centil, rambutnya yang berwarna biru ikut berayun kesana-kemari mengikuti gerakan tubuhnya.

"Biarkan aku bicara padanya, Ruby! Aku juga sedang terburu-buru!" Zidane juga ikut gelisah, seorang yang ia kejar sudah di depan matanya sekarang, namun Ruby menghalanginya. Ruby berjalan kearah Zidane, membuka sebuah ruang bagi Garnet untuk pergi, dan kesempatan itu tidak ia sia-siakan.

"Ayolah, apa kau tidak mendengar yang aku katakan tadi, Zidane?" suara manjanya terdengar lagi, masih diikuti dengan gerakan manja. Zidane yang mengetahui bahwa Garnet pergi pun langsung pergi melewati Ruby yang berada di depannya, menggeser tubuh Ruby dengan memegang kedua pundaknya.

"Kita bicara nanti!" Zidane pun menuruni tangga dimana Garnet lewati.

"Selalu saja begitu!" raut wajahnya menjadi cemberut sekarang.

Zidane masih mengejar Garnet, dimana pada akhirnya Garnet berhenti di sebuah ruangan, ruangan gelap dimana Zidane menyalakan lilinnya, lilinya masih menyala, walau hanya tinggal beberapa batang saja.

"Akhirnya kau menyerah juga!" Zidane kelelahan, keringatnya mengucur dari pelipisnya, memandangi gadis yang berada di depannya dengan napas tersenggal-senggal.

"Bagaimana kau..." Garnet melihat seisi ruangan tersebut, kotor, bahkan terlihat tak terawat, "...bagaimana bisa kau bekerja di sebuah kapal teater seperti ini?" Garnet memandangi Zidane yang kelelahan, menunggu sebuah jawaban.

'Jadi dia sudah mengetahui identitasku, huh?' Zidane berbicara dalam hati, masih memandangi Garnet yang tertutup jubah berwarna putih bercorak merah itu.

"Seperti yang kau ketahui..." Garnet melihat dalam-dalam laki-laki berambut pirang yang berada di hadapannya, "...sebenarnya..." Garnet melepas tudung di kepalanya, memperlihatkan wajahnya, tidak dapat disangkal, walaupun masih berusia enam belas tahun, namun sebenarnya Garnet sudah terlihat sangat dewasa, lalu ia menarik napas sebelum melanjutkan kalimat yang ia hentikan itu, "Aku adalah Putri Garnet Til Alexandros, pewaris satu-satunya kerajaan Alexandria."

Zidane tidak terkejut karena ia sudah mengetahuinya dari tadi.

"Aku mempunyai sebuah permintaan kepadamu..." Garnet membalikkan tubuhnya, membelakangi Zidane, "Aku ingin kau menculikku... Sekarang juga." ya, sebuah permintaan yang sangat tidak wajar, mana ada orang yang meminta dirinya untuk diculik? Namun itulah yang ia katakan, tak dapat diragukan lagi. Dengan beberapa fakta bahwa Garnet sebenarnya ingin kabur dari sana.

Zidane terkejut dengan permintaan Putri Garnet barusan, "Huh?!" dia mencoba untuk bersikap normal, namun tidak bisa, "Aku tidak... Maksudku..." kata-katanya terhenti lagi ketika ada sebuah teriakan dari luar pintu, suara yang familiar bagi Putri Garnet. Steiner, pengawal pribadinya, datang untuk menyelamatkannya, atas perintah sang Ratu.

"Kumohon... Mereka akan datang dan menyeretku kembali ke istana!" Garnet memohon kepada Zidane, memegang kedua tangannya dengan erat. Hal yang sangat jarang, bahkan tidak pernah terjadi, dimana seorang Putri kerajaan memohon kepada seorang pencuri.

"Aha... Jadi itulah yang sebenarnya terjadi...," Zidane tidak berpikir panjang lagi, memang menculik Garnet lah tujuan utamanya, "Baiklah! Serahkan itu padaku!" dengan percaya diri dia menjawab.

"Terima kasih, aku akan berhutang budi padamu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Yang Mulia! Aku akan berusaha yang terbaik untuk menculikmu!" Zidane menepuk dadanya dengan kepalan tangannya, merasa bangga akan dirinya saat itu. Kemudian secara tiba-tiba Cinna datang.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Ayo kesini!" Cinna yang terlihat tergesa-gesa segera lari ke ruang dimana mereka tadi rapat.

"Tenang saja, Putri. Dia adalah temanku, Cinna!" mereka bertiga berjalan masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Oh, benarkah? Maaf, dia mengagetkanku." Garnet dengan wajahnya memandang kearah Cinna dengan sebelah tangannya memegang dadanya, tanda dia terkejut.

"_Well_, dengan wajahnya yang seperti itu, aku pasti akan kaget juga!" Zidane bercanda untuk mencairkan suasana, agar mereka semua tidak tegang dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Teman, Itu sungguh menyakitkan! Aku mencuci wajahku setiap pagi, kau tahu!" Cinna mengangkat palu yang ia pegang tadi kearah Zidane, namun karena situasi, ia memahami itu.

"Kemana kita akan pergi?" Zidane bertanya kepada Cinna yang juga berada disana, "Tidak ada jalan lagi!" Zidane mulai khawatir.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah menduga jika ini akan terjadi," kemudian, Cinna melangkahkan kakinya di samping meja dengan miniatur kastil tersebut, menginjak sebuah tombol dengan kakinya, "Taraa~" meja itu pun terangkat naik secara otomatis, "Ayo cepat masuk!" terlihat sebuah pintu dibawah sana, kemudian Cinna membuka pintu itu, ada tangga disana, tangga menuju pusat kendali mesin kapal tersebut.

Sesaat setelah mereka turun, Kapten itu datang dengan seorang prajurit yang entah darimana datangnya, "Tuan Putri pasti berada dibawah sana!" ia menunjuk kearah pintu di lantai yang berada di depannya itu.

"Aku duluan, Pak!" prajurit itu kemudian lompat kearah lubang itu, namun tak disangka, ia terjepit dan tidak bisa turun kebawah."

"Hey hey hey, apa yang kau pikirkan sedang lakukan?!" tentu saja Steiner marah, dengan situasi yang gawat seperti ini, "Lupakan saja!" ia kemudian keluar ruangan itu, mencari jalan lain menuju bawah.

"Hehehe, dia tertipu!" dan nampaknya prajurit itu menipu Steiner. Lalu ia kembali menuruni tangga yang berada di bawahnya itu, dan tentu saja, mengejar Zidane dan yang lain.

* * *

"Wow, kau sangat atletik sekali, Tuan Putri! Aku kira aku akan jatuh hati padamu!" Zidane terkagum-kagum melihat Putri Garnet yang tidak kenal lelah itu.

"Ini belum apa-apa!" dia menjawab di sela larinya mengikuti Cinna ke seuatu tempat, "Aku sudah berlatih untuk kabur dari istana, selama ini."

"Sungguh membuang waktu. Jika saja kau bukan Putri, mungkin kau akan kujadikan pac-"

"-kita tidak punya banyak waktu untuk berbincang. Ayo!"

Mereka kemudian berlari ke suatu ruangan, namun tak disangka, mereka bertemu Steiner yang tadi mengejar mereka dari pintu yang mereka akan tuju. Dan tentu saja, langkah mereka terhenti untuk beberapa saat.

"Anda tidak perlu khawatir, Tuan Putri!" prajurit yang terjepit tadi pun juga muncul dari belakang mereka.

"Kerja yang bagus! Dengan ini aku akan mengingatmu sebagai salah Ksatria Pluto terbaik yang pernah Alexandria miliki!" dengan sombong Steiner itu berbicara.

"Tenang, Tuan Putri. Kita akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini!" prajurit itu berbicara lagi, rupanya dia bukan prajurit Alexandria, dia adalah Blank yang menyamar menggunakan _armor_ prajurit Alexandria.

"APA?!" Steiner kaget, marah, dan jengkel, "Kau bukan salah satu anak buahku!" Steiner yang baru menyadari itupun sudah terlambat untuk membawa Putri Garnet. Ia mengeluarkan pedangnya dan menghunuskan kepada prajurit palsu itu, _armor_ yang prajurit itu gunakan secara dramatis terbelah akibat pedang Kapten itu. Mengeluarkan semua Oglop yang ia simpan di dalam pakaiannya, berhamburan kesana kemari di seisi ruangan, "Aku benci OGLOP!" Kapten itu berteriak sambil lari tidak jelas kesana kemari.

"Ini kesempatan kita, Putri!" Zidane kemudian dengan Garnet dan juga Cinna berlari ke ruangan sebelah, dimana adalah ruangan untuk naik ke atas panggung dengan sebuah mesin.

"Cepat berdiri disana!" Cinna berteriak sambil menunjuk pada sebuah _platform_ yang berada tidak jauh dari sana. Lantas kemudian ia sendiri menekan sebuah tombol di mesin itu.

Steiner pun yang secara tiba-tiba datang pun mendorong Cinna hingga terjatuh dan menaiki _platform_ itu.

* * *

Drama itu masih terus berjalan, dimana saat Raja Leo berhasil menangkap Marcus.

"Malam ini, aku akhirnya dapat melihat anakku Cornelia akan menikan dengan Pangeran Schneider! Dan kemudian Pangeran Schneider dan kerajaan yang ia miliki akan segera menjadi milikku!" diikuti oleh tawanya, Raja Leo sangat bangga terhadap dirinya sendiri.

"Yang Mulia, kita menangkap seorang pengacau!" Zenero dan Benero, dimana mereka adalah pengawal pribadi Raja Leo datang dengan membawa Marcus.

"Kenapa, Marcus yang malang!" ia kembali menunjukkan raut wajah yang murka seketika saat melihat Marcus, "Tidak peduli seberapa berharga Cornelia..." ia memberi jeda, "...tidak peduli dia mencintai seseorang..." dia kembali memberi jeda, sambil terus menatap Marcus dengan sepasang matanya, "...tidak akan aku melihatnya menikahi seorang rakyat jelata sepertimu!" dan kemudian, sebuah bel berdentang untuk pertama kali, "Ketika bel itu mencapai hitungan ketiga..." bel itu kembali berdentang, "Dibawah sebuah kapak aku akan membunuhmu!" bel ketiga berdentang, namun sebuah hal yang tak disangka, Zidane dan Garnet muncul melalui _platform_ diikuti dengan Steiner.

"Improvisasi!" Zidane berteriak kecil kepada semua krunya yang berada disana. Steiner masih kebingungan dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi?" Steiner melihat-lihat sekitarnya, masih bingung seperti ketika baru naik.

Kemudian Marcus melepaskan genggaman kedua prajurit itu, "Cornelia!" dan ia menyebutkan nama itu didepannya. Garnet yang juga kebingungan tidak mengerti harus bagaimana.

"Cornelia adalah kekasih Marcus!" Zidane membisikkan itu di telinga Garnet

Dengan cepat ia sadar jika sudah tergabung dalam drama tersebut, dengan gerakan tubuhnya, ia bisa mengimbanginya, "Oh, Marcus!" Garnet yang sedang berperan sebagai Cornelia pun tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Ya, kau melakukannya dengan bagus!" Zidane berbicara kecil di tengah drama itu, sambil memberi semangat kecil kepada Garnet yang sedang berperan sebagai Garnet.

"Aku juga mempelajari drama, kau tahu!" ia berbicara juga disana, mungkin ia bangga.

"Baiklah anak-anak, ayo selesaikan. Brahne masih tetap menonton kita!" Baku juga memberi semangat kepada para anak buahnya.

"Oh, Marcus! Aku sangat merindukanmu!" Garnet pun memeluk Marcus yang berada di depannya, "Aku berharap akan selalu disampingmu. Bawa aku pergi dari sini!"

"Kau lihat, Raja Leo? Kau seharusnya memberi mereka restumu!" Zidane pun ikut tergabung kembali dalam drama tersebut, aktingnya memang sungguh hebat walau notabene sebenarnya ia adalah seorang pencuri.

"Tidak akan! Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan putriku menikah dengannya. Dia hanya akan menikah dengan Pangeran Schneider!" Raja Leo menunjuk kearah Steiner yang berada disana, "Bukankah begitu, Pangeran?"

"M-menikah dengan Tuan Putri? Aku?!" Steiner hingga saat ini masih kebingungan ia berada di situasi ini.

"Benar! Mereka para pengkhianat, akan aku bunuh mereka semua!" ia memberi isyarat kepada kedua prajuritnya untuk menyerang, namun dengan mudah dikalahkan oleh Zidane dan Marcus. Kedua prajurit itu pun kabur dari sana, "Berdoalah, putriku, kembalilah ke istana bersamaku."

"Tidak ayah, aku tidak akan kembali!" Garnet menggeleng.

"Cornelia... Jangan buat masalah lagi. Pernikahan ini adalah untuk kebahagiaanmu sendiri. Pikirkan itu baik-baik." Raja Leo menurunkan nada suaranya, terdengar sangat perih.

"Tidak jika aku bisa membantunya!" Marcus marah, kini ia maju selangkah, "Ini adalah kesempatanku untuk balas dendam! Untuk orang tuaku, dan untuk kekasihku, Cornelia..." ia pun mengeluarkan pedang, " Aku akan membunuhmu!" ia berjalan kedepan untuk menusuk Leo, namun Garnet menghalanginya, menusuk perut Garnet -walaupun tidak sebenarnya terjadi, di sisi lain, Steiner panik karena mengira bahwa Garnet benar-benar tertusuk.

"Tidak... Cornelia!" Marcus memeluk tubuh Garnet yang sudah lemah.

"Mar...cus, maafkan aku, tetapi aku masih menyayangi ayahku..." suaranya terdengar sangat berat, memang benar jika ia sedang memerankan seorang yang sedang sekarat.

Cornelia!" Raja Leo pun iku menangis karena itu.

"Tuan Putri!" Steiner masih panik dan menangis melihat Garnet.

"Maafkan keegoisanku, ayah, dan ampuni Marcus..." matanya pun tertutup secara perlahan.

"Apa yang telah kulakukan?! Aku tidak akan pernah bisa mendengar suara indahnya lagi?! Aku terkutuk untuk tidak bisa merasakan sentuhan lembutnya lagi?!" Marcus pun iku menangis melihat Garnet yang dipelukannya sudah tiada, "Oh, benar-benar takdir, mereka telah merebut semua yang kupunya!" Marcus pun berdiri, mengambil pedang yang tergeletak disebelahnya dan menusuk dirinya sendiri.

"Marcus!" Zidane berteriak kepada temannya yang telah tiada itu. Bahkan Ratu Brahne pun iku menangis karena drama yang ia saksikan.

"Maafkan aku Cornelia!" Raja Leo masih tertunduk menyesal disana, melihat Cornelia sudah tidak bernyawa. Lalu, terlihat dua orang asing yang sangat aneh berlari keatas panggung, mereka terlihat sedang dikejar oleh prajurit.

"Kembali kemari!" dua orang yang ternyata adalah Puck dan Vivi berlari mengelilingi para pemain drama disana, sebelum pada akhirnya ia mengeluarkan sebuah sihir yang secara tidak sengaja membakar jubah Putri Garnet, Vivi terjatuh, lalu Garnet pun melepas jubahnya yang terbakar dan membuka semua penyamarannya.

"Zidane, Inilah waktunya!" Baku secara spontan menyadarinya langsung berteriak kepada Zidane yang berada tidak jauh.

"Tuan Putri, ayo pergi dari sini." sebuah senyum simpul terlihat di wajah Zidane, sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya bangun.

"Apa... Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?!" Steiner masih tetap panik, kaget terlebih karena ia melihat ternyata Tuan Putrinya masih hidup.

"Steiner, jangan mengikutiku lagi!" perintah Garnet dengan nada kebangsawanannya.

"_Well_, aku ragu dengan hal itu, Tuan Putri." Steiner bingung, didampingi dua orang prajuritnya yang tadi mengejar Vivi dan Puck.

"Keras kepala seperti biasanya, huh?" raut wajahnya sekarang cemberut, diikuti dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Ayolah, Tuan Putri!" Zidane lalu berjalan kearah Vivi yang masih terjatuh, "Hei, anak kecil... Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Y-ya, aku tak apa, hanya terjatuh." ia pun berdiri dan membersihkan pakaiannya yang kotor, dan membenarkan posisi topi yang menandakan sebuah penyihir itu.

"Tuan Putri, saya tidak bisa membiarkan ini semua!" pertarungan kecil pun terjadi diantara Steiner dengan Zidane serta Vivi.

Di tengah pertarungan itu, kapal yang mereka naiki itu mulai menyalakan mesinnya, sedikit demi sedikit baling-baling kapal itu berputar, berputar semakin cepat. Ratu Brahne yang menyadari jika kapal itu hendak pergi membawa anaknya, segera memerintahkan para prajuritnya menembak kapal itu, tiga buah meriam pun ditembakkan. Namun, nampaknya keberuntungan masih berpihak kepada Zidane dan krunya, walaupun tiga tembakan meriam itu mengenai kapal mereka, kapal itu masih bisa terbang.

* * *

"Garnet... Aku tak menyangka kau akan berbuat seperti itu, mungkin kau bukanlah gadis kecil yang tidak berguna lagi." Brahne murka, mematahkan sebuah kipas yang daritadi ia pegang, "Zorn! Thorn!" ia kemudian memanggil mereka berdua, dua orang badut, namun mereka sebenarnya penyihir. "Apakah percobaan kecil kita sudah siap?"

"Ya, Yang Mulia, semua persiapan sudah selesai." Zorn menjawab disusul oleh Thorn.

"Ini akan sangat mudah untuk menyingkirkan Tuan Putri."

"Aku butuh dia hidup-hidup! Bawa dia kemari secepatnya!" setelah itu, Zorn dan Thorn pun pergi.

Sebuah awal petualangan baru telah dimulai...

* * *

_**To Be Continued ~**_

* * *

**A/N: Yosh, Chapter ke****dua, saya buat sedemikian rupa. Jangan lupa review ya ^^**_**  
**_


	3. Petrify

**Princess © Soulless-Fariz**

**Final Fantasy IX © Square Soft / Square Enix**

**Genre** **:** Adventure, Romance

**Rated :** T

**Warning : Typo(s), DLL.**

* * *

_Evil Forest_, tempat dimana _Prima Vista_ jatuh. Mereka tidak menyesalinya, karena ini adalah pekerjaan bagi mereka, Tantalus. Dengan santai Baku memerintah selagi dia mencari barang yang bisa digunakan. Benar, kapal itu memang hancur, api dimana-mana.

"Zidane! Aku tak menyangka kau masih hidup!" Cinna berbicara lega setelah melihat Zidane yang entah darimana muncul dari balik pohon berwarna hitam itu, "Aku tidak percaya kau lompat dari kapal! Kau memang sudah gila, kau tahu itu?" Cinna tertawa terbahak selagi melihat Zidane yang masih terlihat bingung disana.

"Aku tidak melompat, bodoh! Aku terlempar karena tabrakan tadi," ia kembali mengedar pandang ke sekitar kapal yang sedang terbakar itu, berpikir tentang semua anggota Tantalus yang berada di kapal itu, "Jadi, semuanya baik-baik saja, 'kan?"

"Baik-baik kepalamu itu!" Cinna menjitak kepala Zidane yang terlihat memang seperti ingin dijitak itu, memangnya dia tidak bisa melihat jika seluruh kapal sedang terbakar? Yah, itulah Zidane, "Coba kau lihat sendiri kapal yang sedang terbakar ini, apa kau masih bisa bilang baik-baik saja, huh?" Dia kembali lagi masuk ke badan kapal yang berlubang karena tabrakan, Zidane mengikuti dari belakang.

"Jadi?"

Cinna tahu apa yang Zidane pikirkan, ia tahu persis apa yang sedang ada di kepala Zidane, "Tenang, kita semua dapat sebuah keberuntungan dari iblis, tidak ada yang mati," ia mengambil sebuah kotak disana, lalu mengeluarkannya. Menatap Zidane yang masih belum puas dengan jawabannya, "Namun kalau kita tidak bisa menemukan Putri Garnet, kita akan dipanggang di dalam kapal ini."

"Baiklah!"

Seperti biasa, tebakan Cinna memang benar, hanya ada gadis yang dipikirannya -selain Ruby tentunya, setelah mendengar jawaban itu dari Cinna, Zidane segera menuju hutan, mencari keberadaan Garnet yang sedang hilang, begitu juga dengan Steiner, si Kapten yang bodoh itu, dan juga Vivi.

Ia berjalan menyusuri kembali tempat dimana ia terjatuh, 'pasti tidak jauh-jauh dari sini'. Menyusuri hutan sendirian bukanlah hal yang tidak menakutkan, itu tidak menjadikan semangat Zidane surut disana, setelah melihat sebuah bukit kecil, Zidane melihat Vivi dan Steiner, tapi dimana Garnet?

Mereka berdua pingsan, terlihat bukan seperti pingsan karena tabrakan yang terjadi tadi, namun karena sesuatu lain. Zidane masih berpikir dimanakah keberadaan Garnet sekarang? Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Namun semua pikiran negatif itu ia singkirkan jauh-jauh, melihat Steiner dan Vivi masih hidup, ia berpikir kalau Garnet juga masih hidup.

* * *

Setelah itu, dibantu oleh Blank, membawa Vivi menuju sebuah ruang di _Prima Vista_ yang kini sudah tidak terbakar lagi, tentu saja sebelumnya mereka sudah menempatkan Steiner di ruang yang berbeda. Zidane keluar, Blank tetap di dalam untuk merawat Vivi sejenak.

"Kalian memang beruntung. Jika bukan karena Zidane, kalian berdua mungkin sudah mati," Blank mengambil sebuah handuk yang setengah terbakar karena api tadi, mencelupkannya ke sebuah ember berisi air, "Sebagian monster tumbuhan disini di produksi oleh hewan lain yang dengan menanam biji," ia membilas Vivi dengan handuk tadi, menaruhnya, lalu mengambil sebuah campuran yang terlihat seperti obat, "Dan ketika biji itu di semprotkan, _hasta la vista_, kau akan menjadi sebuah daging busuk." suaranya terdengar menakutkan, namun tidak dengan ekspresi wajahnya.

"Apa aku akan mati?" suara lirihnya terdengar bertanya, apakah? Tentu saja tidak.

"Tidak, kau akan baik-baik saja," setelah selesai dengan campuran obat-obat yang aneh itu, Blank kembali menuju arah dimana Vivi tertidur, "Minum ini, ini akan menghilangkan seluruh biji dari tubuhmu." ia menyodorkan gelas yang dipakai sebagai wadah obat itu.

"Ugh." memang terdengar tidak enak, namun ia harus meminumnya, toh untuk dia sendiri.

Kembali pada Zidane yang masih kebingungan tentang dimana keberadaan Putri Garnet, ia mencoba mencari tahu melalui bossnya, Baku. Tentu saja, dia sedang berada di ruang kendali. Berjalan diantara reruntuhan kapal itu bukan hal yang buruk, walaupun semuanya terlihat kacau, ia sudah terbiasa melihat itu.

Zidane menaiki tangga menuju ruang kendali kapal yang berada diatas, tangganya terlihat rusak, namun masih bisa dinaiki olehnya. Setelah sampai diatas, seperti yang ia pikirkan, Baku berada disana sedang duduk dan menikmati cerutu-nya. Ya, Pak tua berjenggot tebal itu gemar menghisap cerutu, namun bukan cerutu murahan yang dia hisap, cerutu itu dia impor dari sebuah desa kecil di sisi benua lain dari bumi, _Conde Petie_.

"Umm, Boss?" Zidane membuka suara ketika sampai disana, Baku sedang duduk kearah luar kaca yang sudah pecah itu, menikmati hisapan cerutu.

"Hmm?" ia mengepulkan asap dari cerutu yang ia hisap, pandangannya masih sama seperti tadi.

"Aku akan mencari Putri Garnet." Zidane langsung berbicara ke inti permasalahan yang secara otomatis membuat Baku yang tengah duduk itu mengambil sebuah posisi.

"Lupakan itu dulu," suaranya terlihat santai, namun tidak untuk ekspresi wajahnya, "Monster-monster yang muncul dari kabut itu sedang berkeliaran dimana-mana." ia kembali menghisap cerutu-nya yang sudah tinggal seperempat batang.

"Jadi?" Zidane bertanya, mungkin tidak puas dengan jawaban Boss-nya itu, "Tidak ada yang tidak dapat kita tangani di luar sana."

"Ya, tapi apa yang akan kita lakukan jika ada seseorang yang terluka?"

"Kita dapat membawanya bersama kita." jawabnya singkat.

"Bagaimana cara kita membawa mereka semua? Percayalah, jika kita keluar mencarinya sekarang, kita semua akan mati," nadanya kali ini nampak serius, sebuah guratan di wajahnya juga terbentuk sedikit, "Kita akan tetap disini hingga semuanya sembuh," ia kembali mengepulkan cerutunya yang sudah habis, kemudian membuangnya secara asal ke luar jendela, lalu ia berdiri, "Kau lebih baik tidak menginjakkan kakimu diluar kapal, kau mengerti?" suaranya ditekankan pada akhir kalimat, kemudian kembali duduk lagi.

"Aku tak percaya kau meninggalkan Putri begitu saja! Kau itu bukan apa-apa selain pengecut!" Zidane kesal, dari suaranya saja sudah terdengar marah, lalu ia keluar ruangan itu, turun menuju bawah lagi. Ia menuju ke ruang dimana Vivi berada yang tidak jauh dari sana.

Zidane membuka pintu itu, pintu menuju tempat dimana Vivi berada. Suaranya bisa di dengar sangat jelas ketika dibuka.

"Oh," Vivi melihat Zidane masuk, secara langsung membenarkan posisinya, "Terima kasih sudah menolongku tadi."

"Ah, tidak apa. Lagipula, ini adalah berkat kau juga. Kau tahu, kau punya kekuatan yang kuat untuk seorang yang kecil sepertimu," Zidane tersenyum, melihat Vivi yang sudah terlihat membaik. Namun Vivi terlihat murung, "Ada apa? Apa kau tersinggung sudah kupanggil dengan sebutan 'seorang yang kecil'?" Zidane mulai mencari sebuah alasan agar Vivi tidak murung, "Kau itu seorang penyihir hebat, kau tahu?"

"Maaf, aku tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa ketika monster itu membawa lari Tuan Putri."

"Apa maksudnya itu? Monster membawa Putri Garnet?"

"I-iya, monster itu menyemprotkan gas beracun yang membuatku dan Kapten itu tertidur, setelah itu ia pergi. Lalu aku terbangun disini."

"Tidak apa, aku akan membawanya pulang nanti."

"Terima kasih, Zidane."

Lalu Zidane keluar ruangan itu.

* * *

**Zidane POV Start**

_Aku merasa sangat aneh._

_Mungkin takdir mempertemukan kita berdua._

_Aku tidak dapat menjelaskannya._

'Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak dapat berhenti memikirkannya,' batinku sambil mondar-mandir di ruangan dimana aku bersama kru Tantalus rapat sebelum memulai misi di Alexandria. 'Ya! Aku akan mencarinya, apa yang kupikirkan lagi selama ini? Dia imut, cantik... Dan juga dia dalam masalah, Itu yang terpenting!'

Setelah kupikir memang seharusnya aku mencarinya, tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi. Aku segera keluar ruangan yang dimana aku menemukan Blank yang ternyata juga mencariku.

"...disitu kau rupanya!" Blank melambaikan tangan. Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang ia pikirkan, ia melihatku begitu serius, mungkin karena dia tidak pernah melihatku se-serius ini dalam sesuatu, "Kenapa kau terlihat sangat serius? Apa yang kau rencanakan kali ini?" apa yang aku pikirkan?

"Aku akan membawa Kapten itu dan juga Vivi untuk mencari Putri Garnet." jawabku singkat.

"Kau gila!" ia tampak terkejut mendengar itu, apa hanya aku saja yang tidak mengerti apa yang ada di luar sana? "Hei, kau bahkan tidak tahu apa yang ada sebenarnya di luar sana," dugaannya benar, aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa selain akan menyelamatkan Putri yang sedang berada di luar sana, "Lagipula, Boss juga tidak akan memperbolehkan itu."

"Aku tahu..." renungku, merubah ekspresi wajahku tadi yang sedang bersemangat menjadi cemas, apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Ya ampun, kenapa kau selalu ingin bermain sebagai Sang Pahlawan? Kali ini Boss akan benar-benar membunuhmu." benar, aku selalu ingin bermain menjadi Sang pahlawan yang menyelamatkan Tuan Putri dari ancaman monster-monster ganas di luar sana, "Lalu, apa yang kau tunggu? Bicaralah kepada Boss, kau tahu aku ini bukan Boss-nya!" ejeknya yang membangunkanku dari lamunan sekejap, dengan itu pula tanpa sebuah balasan aku langsung menuju tempat dimana Boss berada, mungkin masih berada di ruang kendali.

Belum sampai ruangan yang ku tuju, ternyata Boss ada di ruangan sebelah. Aku langsung menghampirinya.

"ACHO...!" suara bersinnya terdengar sangat khas, ia membalikkan badannya, mengetahui bahwa aku sekarang berada di belakangnya, "Kau cukup lama membuat keputusan itu, aku sampai tertidur, sial," ia tertawa kecil, "Jadi, kau mau pergi, eh?" ia tahu maksudku disini.

"Ya, aku sudah berjanji akan menculiknya." jawabku singkat, guratan ekspresi semangat tersirah di wajahku.

Ia tertawa, entah dengan alasan apa. Tawanya cukup keras, "Aku tidak bertanya mengapa! Aku tidak bisa menyalahkanmu juga. _She's damn beautiful!_ Kurasa itu adalah alasan yang cukup," kurasa ia cukup mengerti, kemudian ia melanjutkan lagi, "_Well_, aku rasa kau sudah siap, _'cause I'm gonna bust you up for breakin' the rules._" Ya, sebuah hukuman.

"...Baiklah."

"Oke, bawa bokong-mu menuju ruang kargo di sebelah, ada banyak ruang disana untuk kita bertarung." ia sangat santai, terlihat lebih dari santai, kurasa. Memang itulah dia, Pak tua yang kukenal dari dulu

* * *

Pertarugan itu tidaklah sulit, kurasa dia memang memberiku menang, alasan menghukumku mungkin hanya sekedar syarat saja.

"Terkutuklah aku," dia tertawa lagi sambil menepuk punggungku, "_Bravo!_" ia kemudian berjalan kembali kearah dimana ruang kendali berada, sebelum ia benar-benar menghilang dari pandanganku, ia sempat berkata, "_Go find your Princess!_" disertai dengan tawanya yang khas, kemudian ia benar-benar hilang dari pandanganku di sudut koridor yang sudah kacau itu.

Dengan segera aku berlari menuju ruangan dimana Steiner, si Kapten bodoh itu berada. Ia terduduk tertegun memegang sebuah boneka yang dinamai dengan 'Garnet'.

"Bangun, kau terlalu tua untuk bermain boneka seperti itu." ejekku yang membangunkannya dari lamunannya itu.

"Diam!" wow, kurasa dia memang seorang yang tempramen seperti yang kubayangkan, "Seorang bajingan sepertimu tidak akan bisa mengerti tentang apa sebuah arti seorang _'Princess'_! Aku hanya kewalahan dengan perhatian yang dibutuhkan oleh Sang Putri!" okay, mungkin aku sedikit mengerti, "Hanya saja jika kau tidak menculiknya..." suaranya memelan, tidak lagi se-tinggi tadi, "Ini semua salahmu! Jika sesuatu terjadi pada Tuan Putri, akan kupenggal kepala jelekmu itu!" ia membentak lagi, lalu diam, memandangi boneka itu lagi.

"Tenanglah," cobaku untuk sedikit menenangkannya, "Aku akan mencarinya sekarang," seperti dugaanku, dia langsung mengalihkan pandangnya kearah mataku, sorot matanya begitu tajam, "Aku akan memperbolehkanmu ikut denganku jika kau bertingkah baik," dia kembali menaruh boneka itu di meja yang ia duduki sekarang, berpikir mungkin, "Bagaimana menurutmu..." bagaimana aku harus memanggilnya? "..._Rusty?_"

"RR... RUSTY?!" ia terdengar sangat kaget, haha, suaranya sangat kencang di telingaku, "Aku Adelbert Steiner, Kapten Ksatria Pluto, dan aku tidak akan bekerja dengan komplotan pencuri!" suaranya sangat tegas, seperti seorang prajurit kebanyakaan. _Wait_, Kapten dia bilang?

"Kapten? Aku pikir kau adalah prajurit rendahan, dengan sesuatu yang kau pakai, _rusty armor_..." ejekku kepadanya, "Dengar, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Tantalus. Ini adalah sesuatu yang aku putuskan sendiri," tegasku kepadanya, "Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan Garnet." lanjutku, dia sepertinya mengerti, ekspresi wajahnya berubah dengan cepat.

"Hmm, kau sebaiknya tidak berbohong!" ia seperti mengutukku dengan menunjukku menggunakan jarinya, "Karena jika kau berbohong, aku tidak akan segan untuk membunuhmu!" aku yakin, dia bersungguh-sungguh kali ini.

"Yeah, aku percaya padamu, Rusty." kini aku mempunyai sebuah panggilan untuk Kapten itu.

"Jangan buat suatu kesalahan. Aku tidak hanya berniat menyelamatkan Tuan Putri denganmu! Kau akan berurusan dengaku ketika semua ini sudah selesai!" ancamnya begitu meyakinkan.

"..._whatever_."

"Ini mungkin aka sulit jika hanya kita berdua. Kita harus mengajak _Master _Vivi juga." _Master_ katanya?

"Mengapa kau memanggilnya dengan sebutan '_Master_'?"

"Kau bodoh! Dia itu adalah seorang _Black Mage_ dengan kekuatan yang tidak dapat kau bayangkan... Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin dia terlibat, namun sayangnya, itu tidak dapat membantu jika dia tidak menolong juga. Jadi itulah sebabnya kita membutuhkan kekuatan _Master_ Vivi untuk menyelamatkan Tuan Putri." alasan itu memang masuk akal, yang kuketahui adalah monster disini sangat lemah terhadap ilmu sihir, seperti sihir milik Vivi.

"Baiklah, ayo kita bicara dengannya"

Setelah itu, aku dan Steiner bergegas menuju ruangan dimana Vivi berada.

"Baiklah, Vivi. Kita akan mencari Putri."

"Benarkah?!" ia nampak terkejut, "Itu bagus! Hati-hati, oke?" kukira ia sudah tahu kalau aku akan mengajaknya pergi denganku juga.

"Sebenarnya, kami ingin kau ikut dengan kita juga." jelasku singkat, raut wajah di balik mata kuning yang bercahaya itu berubah seketika.

"Ta-tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa." elaknya.

Kemudian Steiner membujuknya juga, "Dengan berat, _Master_ Vivi. Ilmu sihirmu lebih efektif dengan monster itu. Dan kalau boleh jujur juga, aku lebih menghargai kekuatanmu dibandingkan jika aku harus bersama bajingan ini." bajingan, huh?

"Ta-tapi... Aku takut. Terakhir kali aku bahkan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa." ia membuat sebuah alasan lagi.

"Kumohon, _Master_ Vivi. Demi Tuan Putri, dan juga seluruh warga Alexandria, Saya dengan rendah hati meminta bantuan anda!" sebuah permintaan dari seorang Kapten? Aku sendiri bahkan kaget.

"Ayolah! Kau adalah seorang _Black Mage, for crying out loud! Show us what you've got!_" kurasa dia setuju dengan kata-kataku barusan, ia hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan kecil, Steiner pun tersenyum, "Baiklah, ayo kita bergegas."

Sebelum sempat kami bertiga menginjak kaki di luar kapal, Blank terlihat disana, ia terlihat menungguku, Steiner dan Vivi kuberi tahu untuk menungguku di luar.

"Ya ampun, kau benar-benar akan menyelamatkannya dengan dua orang itu, huh?" ia terlihat khawatir, entah mengapa.

"Aku tidak bisa duduk berdiam disini sedangkan mengetahui ada seorang gadis disana sedang berada dalam masalah. Itu menentang kehendakku." alasanku cukup rasional, ia juga mengerti itu.

"Terserah, kau itu memang banyak dengan omong kosong."

"Oh, aku tahu. Kau cemburu karena aku akan pergi mengambil _pie_ manis itu." ledekku kepadanya disertai pukulan kecil di perutnya.

"Psh, dia bahkan bukan tipeku. Aku menunggumu disini untuk memberikanmu ini." sebuah botol ia keluarkan dari sakunya.

"Kau selalu berpikir untukku, tapi aku tidak butuh _love potion_ untuk menghadapi gadis yang satu ini." tebakku asal, sebuah senyum simpul tergurat di sudut bibirku.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bisa berpikir selain gadis untuk sejenak? Ini adalah obat yang kuberikan kepada _Black Mage_ dan Kapten itu. Ini sejenis ramuan untuk menghilangkan biji yang disebar oleh monster disini." jelasnya panjang.

"_Cool_. Itu pasti sangat berguna."

"Kenapa aku selalu membantumu?" ia tertawa kecil lalu memberikan botol itu padaku, "Oh iya, ini aku membawa sebuah surat kecil dari Boss." ia memberikan sepucuk surat kecil dari sakunya yang lain.

* * *

_Meninggalkan Tantalus adalah urusanmu sendiri,_

_tetapi kau harus tetap berlatih!_

_Berlatih berbagai kemampuan akan membuatmu lebih kuat._

_Good luck,_

_Baku._

* * *

Ya, Pak tua itu bahkan masih perhatian padaku walau aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Tantalus. Mungkin nanti aku bisa bergabung lagi dengan Tantalus?

"Terima kasih, Blank. Aku akan mengunjungimu jika ada kesempatan." aku beranjak pergi meninggalkannya, memulai sebuah misi independenku dari sini.

"Bagaimana kalau tidak usah?" ia tertawa saat itu.

**Zidane POV End**

* * *

**Blank POV Start**

Bodoh, memang seperti itulah Zidane. Di saat seperti ini pun dia rela meninggalkan Tantalus demi seorang Putri tunggal sebuah kerajaan yang mungkin akan memenggalnya setelah ia menyelamatkannya dan kembali ke Alexandria. Haha, dasar bocah, kau hanya berfikir tentang perempuan, tidak ada yang lain selain di kepalamu selain perempuan.

Walaupun begitu, aku tidak bisa tinggal diam melihatnya pergi bersama dua orang itu, si Kapten bodoh yang gendut itu dan juga seorang penyihir cilik yang entah darimana datangnya. Mungkin aku harus membantunya, tapi?

Tapi bukanlah sebuah alasan untuk saat ini, bagaimanapun dia ada saudaraku di Tantalus. Aku tidak boleh mengacuhkannya begitu saja dan membiarkan dia mati sia-sia seperti itu hanya demi sebuah misi yang dianggapnya penting.

Baiklah, tekadku sudah bulat. Aku akan berbicara dengan Boss.

Beranjak dari tempatku tadi, aku menuju ruang sebelah dimana Boss berada.

Dia sedang bersantai, seperti biasa, walau sikapnya begitu santai, namun sebenarnya dia sedang berfikir. Aku harus segera berbicara padanya.

"Boss."

"Blank." dia langsung menyahut, suaraku memang sudah sangat khas di telinganya.

"Aku ingin meminta izin."

"Untuk membantu menolong Zidane?" dia sudah tahu? Bahkan aku belum berbicara ke inti permasalahan ini.

"Iya."

"Hmm. Nampaknya aku memang tidak bisa berfikir kalau dia akan selamat jika hanya ditemani oleh dua orang itu," dia mengeluarkan sebuah kertas besar yang dilipat membulat dengan sebuah tali pita berwarna merah melilit. Sebuah peta?

"Boss yakin tentang ini?" aku bertanya memastikan keputusan yang kukira akan ditolaknya itu, nampaknya memang benar, Boss memang khawatir tentang anak angkatnya itu.

"Ya, tenang saja. Kita akan keluar dari sini secepatnya," ucapnya singkat, lalu berjalan keluar ruangan itu, mungkin untuk memberitahu yang lain jika mereka akan keluar dari sana. Sebelum ia benar-benar keluar dari ruangan ini, langkahnya terhenti di ujung pintu yang barusan dia buka, "Bawa peta itu, bawa itu untuk pergi ke Lindblum segera setelah kau menolong Zidane. Jaga baik-baik dia."

Seperti dugaanku, Boss memang tidak pernah meninggalkan kru-nya, walau Zidane sudah keluar dari Tantalus, namun Boss masih memperlakukannya seperti dia masih di Tantalus. Baiklah, aku akan segera mengejarnya.

* * *

Tempat yang pertama ku tuju adalah tempat dimana sarang monster itu berada. Dan, ternyata memang benar, mereka berada disana, melawan induk dari monster tumbuhan itu. Tak ragu, aku langsung pergi menemui dan membantunya disana melawan monster-monster itu.

"Rupanya aku tepat waktu." monster itu memang cukup kuat, setelah beberapa saat bertarung, kita berempat berhasil mengalahkan monster itu.

"Tuan Putri! Bertahanlah!" Steiner memegang Putri itu, bak seorang ksatria kesiangan yang menyelamatkan seorang tuan putri.

"Berikan minuman itu, Zidane." suruhku pada Zidane yang berada tepat di samping Steiner, memandanginya dengan seksama.

"Tuan Putri, tolong minum ini." mukanya yang pucat selalu membuatku merinding, dia itu terlalu dramatis untuk hal seperti ini, terlebih untuk tuan putri tercintanya.

Tepat setelah Garnet meminum ramuan itu, tempat dibawah dimana induk monster itu berada, sebuah lubang muncul, menarik induk itu dan muncullah pasukan monster, banyak, sangat banyak. Serentak yang dapat kita lakukan hanyalah berlari mencari jalan keluar.

Liku-liku dekorasi hutan ini tidak terlalu menyulitkan kita untuk berlari menjauh, namun monster yang mengejar kita semakin bertambah. Vivi dan Steiner yang menggendong Garnet berlari di depan, Zidane berada di sampingku.

"Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres!" Zidane berbicara, sambil melihat kearah belakang. Aku tak tahu apa yang tidak beres dengan hutan ini, karena menang hutan ini tidak beres.

"Apa?"

"Tak bisakah kau lihat? Seluruh penghuni sekarang mengejar kita!" dia memang ada benarnya, mengapa hanya kita saja yang dikejar? Itu hal ganjil bagiku, "Blank, _take care of everyone_." hah? apa maksud dia berbicara seperti itu?

Firasatnya memang benar, namun jika ia tertangkap, mengapa aku harus kesini dan menolongnya? Akulah yang seharusnya mati karena menolongnya. Kulihat kearah belakang, semuanya nampak membatu! Ini gawat, dan Zidane sepertinya akan tertangkap, aku tak bisa diam saja seperti ini melihatnya tertangkap. Dengan segera aku mendorongnya tepat sesaat sebelum monster itu berhasil menangkapnya, dan ya, akulah yang tertangkap.

Mungkin ini adalah akhir dari hidupku disini. Tak kusia-siakan kesempatan yang tersisa, kulempar peta yang Boss berikan padaku. Kulihat Zidane berhasil menangkapnya.

Sekarang, mungkin aku bisa mati dengan perasaan sedikit lega.

**Blank POV End**

* * *

**Zidane POV Start**

_Blank, ia memang sangat bodoh! Datang menyelamatkan seperti seorang pahlawan, namun pada akhir dia sendiri yang celaka seperti itu._

Keesokan harinya, aku hanya bisa memandangi dari luar akar-akar yang terbentuk membentangi hutan yang membatu ini, _petrify_. Apa yang ia rasakan sekarang?

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" aku bertanya pada Garnet yang baru saja mendatangiku, tak jauh dari tenda yang kita buat semalam.

"Baik, terima kasih atas minuman yang kau berikan padaku," ia melihat-lihat akar yang membatu itu, memeganginya, "Apakah ini?"

"Ya, aku juga terkejut," aku kembali duduk di tanah, memandangi dari sela-sela akar itu, "Setelah kita mengalahkan induk monster itu, hutan ini benar-benar menjadi batu."

"Vivi mengatakan kepadaku bahwa kita bisa melarikan diri karena temanmu."

"Namanya Blank."

"Kita harus menolongnya." ia memandangiku, mungkin ia mengerti perasaanku saat ini, namun sebenarnya ia tidak mengerti.

"Kita tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat ini."

"Tapi, aku tidak da-"

"-kita akan kembali untuknya, aku yakin pasti ada cara untuk menyelamatkannya," aku memotong pembicaraannya secara spontan, entah apa yang ada dipikiranku tidak sama dengan apa yang dia pikir sekarang, "Kita harus bergegas, menurut peta yang Blank berikan sebelum ia membatu, kita bisa menuju Desa Dali di sebelah selatan tidak jauh dari sini."

Dia menunduk, mungkin juga merasa sedih kalau tidak ada cara untuk menyelamatkannya di dalam sana. Aku berdiri, berjalan mendekatinya, "Kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" ia mendongak lagi, memandang wajahku yang berada hanya sekitar tiga puluh senti dari wajahnya, "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, percayalah padaku." ia mengangguk pelan, senyum indahnya kembali terlihat, sebuah senyum manis dari seseorang yang pernah kulihat.

Setelah itu, aku bersama yang lain bergegas menuju Dali, sebuah desa kecil yang berada di sebelah selatan, namun sebelum itu kita harus melewati sebuah gua, _Ice Cavern_.

* * *

_**To Be Continued ~**_

* * *

**A/N : Maaf update nya agak lama, lagi sibuk sama sekolah ~.~ makin hari t****ugas makin menggila x_x yosh, happy reading, dan jangan lupa reviewnya :D**_**  
**_


End file.
